


Pillow Fight

by omgdatphantho



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgdatphantho/pseuds/omgdatphantho
Summary: A pillow fight leads to kissing between Phil and the reader.





	

“I won!” I exclaim as I jump off the ground. I break into an impromptu victory dance as Phil sits in his seat scowling. I stop and drop down so we’re eye level. I flash him a huge smile which causes him to glare at me.

 

“What’s the matter sour puss?” He rolls his eyes.

 

“I swear you cheated,” he huffs out. A chuckle escapes from my lips. I shake my head at him.

 

“How could I cheat?” I ask as I slide down onto the floor next to him.

 

“Wizard magic,” he says with a straight face. I start laughing. Phil looks at me and I can see him trying not to smile.

 

“Wizard magic? That’s your explanation?” I ask between laughs. He’s full on smiling at this point.

 

“Yes, that’s the only explanation as to how you beat me at Mario Kart.” I stop laughing and roll my eyes at him.

 

“Maybe you’re just rubbish at Mario Kart.” He gives me a mock shocked face.

 

“I am not rubbish!” he exclaims. I roll my eyes and shake my head.

 

“Clearly you are ‘cuz I won,” I mock. He huffs and I see his arm quickly move. Before I have time to think, I’m being hit over the head with a pillow. I keen off to the side due to the force of impact. I sit up straight and narrow my eyes at him. Phil is trying and failing to hold back a laugh. His eyes are twinkling with amusement.

 

“Oh it’s on,” I decree as I grab the pillow next to me. Phil barely has time to process my words before I beam him with a pillow. He pulls back and swings his pillow towards me. I dodge it at the last moment. My next attack hits him in the arm. I’m giggling to myself and don’t notice Phil’s pillow until it collides with my head again. He laughs at my surprise face. We sit there for about five more minutes whacking each other with pillows until we both dissolve into a fit of laughter.

 

We find ourselves lying on the floor shoulder to shoulder. I turn my head to the left and find myself face to face with Phil. Our laughter dies on our lips as we stare into each other’s eyes. I love his deep, blue eyes. I give him a half smile and feel my gaze softening. His face mirrors mine. I watch as his gaze flickers between my eyes and my lips. Slowly, he leans forward and closes the distance between us. My eyes flutter close and I feel him press his lips to mine in hesitation. The kiss itself is quick and nice. He pulls back before I can even move to continue it. I open my eyes to find Phil staring at me.

 

“Was that ok?” he asks in a low, husky whisper. I feel a small smile break out on my face.

 

“Yes,” I answer in an equally low whisper. He shifts so that his hand can cup the side of my face. We close our eyes and lean towards each other again. Our lips connect once again. This kiss is longer and more satisfying than the last. We move our lips in tandem and work on finding our groove. I feel him shift to hover over me. We pull apart to breath and look into each others eyes.

 

“I like you,” he whispers. I feel myself slightly blush.

 

“I like you too,” I answer before connecting our lips once more.


End file.
